Friend or Foe?
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: [AikkaxMolly]Molly thinks she’s made a new friend after she is saved but others do not agree with her, as the alien’s race does have a reputation and not a good one
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

**Ok, ok I love Oban Star racers- This is my first ever story! I hope no one hurts me if I'm not very good at it**

**I do not own OBAN but I wish I did, I do however own Cailin**

**Rated T- you'll soon see**

**Chapter 1- The meeting**

Molly the Earth pilot walked along the lake on Alwas (That is how you spell it)- there was no races for most pilots so everyone took it easy.

She tried to walk inconspicuously past the Nourasian pit, hoping to see someone (I wonder who…) but no one was in. On the other side of the lake, a shadowed figure stood watching Molly

"It's nice to have a day off from racing" she commented smiling

A glint across the lake caught her attention,

"What's that?" she asked herself

A red beam shot across the lake towards the Earth pilot

"A lazer!" she gasped as the lazer came closer

"Get out of the way!" cried an unfamilliar voice, but it was no use, Molly was frozen in fear!

Molly screamed, she got ready to feel the searing pain….but nothing came at all

Molly opened her eys to see that she had moved a couple of metres away from her originaly spot, for some reason she was on the floor.

She began to sigh, but stopped when she felt liquid drop on her face-blood

Whatever had moved her, was bleeding, quite a lot. Molly gasped as she stood up, in her fear she hadn't noticed someone standing so close to her. The figure that saved her life looked human except with some extra features, a wolf tail and two proud black ears

The lupin/human hybrid had pushed Molly out of the way and took the full force of the attack. The red lazer had pased through her left shoulder making blood pour down her arm

"Why did you do that?" Molly yelled

The lupin turned to her

"It was instinct" she replied "Pilots have got to look out for one another, and I don't think your team would be happy if you got killed by a Crog now, would they?

Molly pouted "my team don't care about me, I'm a surprise and my manager hates surprises"

The lupin smiled " That is your own opinon but I know there is someone who does not want you to die, I believe he is called Aikka"

Molly blushed at this thought

"Now I ask you, if you want to live, get on my back" the lupin smiled

Molly hesitated

"Do not worry, I may have fangs but I do not bite" she joked

Molly nervously got on the lupins back, trying very hard not to touch the already bleeding wound

"What about your arm?" she asked

The lupin smiled even more" I'll been fine"

Another lazer beam struck across the lake, the lupin jumped to the right and sped away with the Earth pilot on her back- it hurt a lot to carry someone with an injured shoulder, but she didn't seem to care- much.

"I'm Molly" molly cried into the lupins ear

"My name is Cailin, I'm a Lupinenation, it is a pleasure to meet you" the lupin cried back

**Ok i'm sorry if this is too short , but this is my first time submitting something- please don't hate me for it. i will however make my next chapter longer, keep watching this space- chapter 2 to come soon- **

**Chapter 2-Misunderstandings part 1**


	2. Chapter 2 misunderstandings part 1

**I do not own Oban, blah, blah, but I do own Cailin**

**Chapter 2- misunderstandings**

Cailin stopped at the racing arena, which was totally deserted as all races had finished for the day.

"You should be safe now" she said sliding Molly off her back

The lupin sat down exhausted, her pain was severe and even Molly could see that she was trying to put a brave face on

"Why did you save me?" she cried "Anyone else would love to see the competition die"

Cailin turned to her

"I wish to win the Ultimate Prize fairly, not by cheating, I believe everyone should have this honour; however I do not wish to see another pilot die at the hands of the crogs"

Molly stood in silence

"I suggest you return to your hanger" Cailing smiled turning to the racing arena

Molly nodded, gave a wave of thanks, then ran off- she took afew steps then bumped into something

"Sorry," she said rubbing her head, she looked up to see who she had banged into-

Cailin's head turned as she heard a gasp, Molly was being held by a Crog

"Let go of her creep", she cried running forward at the speed of sound

The Crog howled in pain as Cailin sunk her fangs into it's arm, but it still didn't let go of Molly, instead it raised it's arm- the one with the blade- and slashed at the Lupinenation

"I hate dogs" it said as Cailin fell back injured

Molly tried to struggle free, but nothing happened

"I'll get you again, when your alone, human" it said throwing Molly aside, the Crog actually threw Molly into a nearby wall, a sickening sound was heard as she struck it.

Her body fell to the floor

"Molly!" Cailin whispered, trying to stand but her strength had completely left her

"And you, Damn Dog, have a reputation to uphold- do not let me catch you helping others again, or I will destroy you" The Crog threatned before walking away

"I'm the dog?" Cailin cried slightly angry "you're the mutt"

The Crog obviously didn' hear, as he kept on walking

Summoning all her strength, Cailin managed to get onto her hands and knees, her tail limp, and blood still dripped from her wound and Crog blood from her teeth

"Molly?" she whispered crawling over to her-No reply

"Dammit!" Cailin cried

The arena fell into silence, not even the wind dared to blow

On slightly raised ground above the scene walked Price Aikka. The scene below caught his attention

"Molly!" he cried running towards them

Cailin looked up as the Prince approached, sword raised

"Get away from her" he cried trying to strike Cailin, even in her current state, she was still to fast for the Nourasian

"Stay away or I'll strike" he yelled standing in front of Molly

Cailin tried to speak, but her fangs still dripped blood

"Go away, murderer!" Aikka cried

This comment, hurt more then the wounds

Slowly she turned and limped away, tail hung low and ears backwards against he head,

When the Lupinenation was out of sight, Aikka turned to Molly, his emotions changed from angry to shocked

"Molly?" he whispered bending over her- once again there was no reply

Aikka carefully lifted her up and took her away

**Ok, chapter 2 misunderstanding part 1, is complete, I'm currently working on chapter 3, any suggestions? I've got a faint idea, but I don't know if I'll use it yet. I thankyou all for reading this- don't worry I will get better at writing stories**

**Chapter 3- misunderstandings part 2, coming soon- watch this space**


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstandings part 2

**Ok, I'd like to thank all the people that submitted a review, thankyou all **

**I would've updated sooner but my brother tried to kill me (not joking) and I couldn't get out of the house for a while, for fear of my life.**

**I own Cailin and Kara**

**Anyway here's Chapter 3- Misunderstandings part 2**

**Chapter 3- Misunderstandings part 2**

Aikka carried Molly to the Nourasian hanger

"Kara!" he cried, walking up the stairs and into his room.

It was decorated in Gold and silvery-white drapings.

Molly was placed on Aikka's bed, just as another Nourasian entered the room- a female, older then Aikka

"Oh my…What happened?" she gasped kneeling beside the bed

"I do not know, I found her like this" Aikka sighed

Kara felt Molly's arms and legs to see if there were any broken bones, only her spine was damaged

"Prince, please wait outside" Kara demanded standing up

Aikka shook his head

"I will not" he cried

"I know you care deeply for the Earth girl, but the room must be completely empty for me to work my healing powers" Kara explained

Aikka blushed slightly before leaving the room- not on his own free will- to allow Kara to work her magic

She put her hand on Molly's forehead and muttered some Nourasian words- her hand lit up a pure white. The light left Kara's hand and flowed into Molly. Within minuets it was over. Kara stood up, a little out of breath.

The sliding door opened as Kara walked out, Prince Aikka stood in the hallway waiting

"She needs rest, her spine was badly bruised, I'm amazed it wasn't broken, she should be fine by the morning- it's a good thing you got her to me so quick" she huffed

Aikka looked at Kara concerned

"Do not worry Prince, I will be fine, I know you want to be with your princess" she winked walking away

Aikka smiled, blushing more then before. He entered the room and sat next to Molly- on the edge of the bed.

Molly meanwhile was reliving the scene over and over again- Cailin taking the lazerbeam for her, the pain Cailin suffered while trying to save her. The Crog almost strangling her and the immense pain she felt as she hit the wall- and the most thing that scared her, the threat that the Crog would return and finish the job.

"But why did he give in?" she thought but shrugged it off, the scene played over and over again becoming more vivid, until it got too much for her.

Aikka looked at Molly concerned as she shook violently

"Molly?" he asked, she shook slowly at first but gradually became more vicious

"Kara!" he cried trying to calm Molly down

Kara's footsteps were heard running towards the room.

Molly suddenly stopped shaking and opened her eyes- tears started to swell up. Without warning she sat up and hugged Aikka

"M.Molly?" he said taken aback

Kara entered the room silently- she smiled at the couple, Aikka and Molly hugged each other tight

"She's in good hands" she whispered leaving the room

Aikka looked at Molly

"Do not worry now, Molly, you are safe" he said softly

Molly's tears subsided, she realised that voice

"Aikka?" she thought looking upwards into blue eyes

She blushed a very deep red

"Where?" she began letting go of Aikka

"You are safe now, tell me what happened to you?" he asked

Molly carefully explained every detail of what happened before he found her

"You mean the Lupinenation helped you?" he asked

Molly nodded, Aikka looked away

"I fear I may have misjudged her, I chased her away thinking that she was the one who did this to you" he said

Molly blinked. Aikka stood up and headed towards the door

"You must rest, I will be back soon, I have things to do" he said

Molly summoned all of her strength to climb out of the bed

"Where are you going?" she asked

Aikka turned

"I must go and speak with someone" he replied

"Your going to the Crogs aren't you?" she cried swaying slightly

Aikka did not say a word, Molly's strength sudden;y left her and she fell to the floor, Aikka ran foreward to catch her

"You need to rest" he said holding her

"Don't go" she pleaded weakly "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you"

After this statement, Molly fainted, Aikka smiled and hugged her before carrying her to the bed. The next day- something had to be done

"This is too much" he thought looking at her asleep.

**Ok all, that's chapter 3- I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will be updated soon, about Saturday time. Anyway, here' the title for chapter 4**

**Chapter 4- Bad reputation, Bad life.**

**I promise, the story does get better from her thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bad reputationBad life

**I'm totally sorry I've not updated in ages but my comp's been acting up, it wouldn't let me upload anything.**

**Answer to a few questions, Kara's magic is white instead of blue because white is pure- healing energy, and the older the Nourasian the faster the healing magic works, and Kara is quite old.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, drinks all round.**

Chapter 4-Bad reputation- Bad life.

Molly rested in bed, oblivious to the world, Aikka watched over her,

"Come now Prince, you must go get some fresh air and then rest, you must be exhausted" came a voice "I will watch over your Earth princess"

Aikka turned and frowned. Earth Princess?

Kara smiled "Do not tell me that you've not considered telling the girl, how you feel?"

Aikka sighed, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"I'm going for a walk, I shall be back in a little while" he said walking past Kara and out of the room. Kara pulled up a stool and watched Molly in silence.

Aikka walked into the cold air, the moon (Well whatever it is on Alwas, I'm calling it a moon) shone beautifully onto the lake, however a stray moonbeam struck the shone line. Sitting in the moonbeam was a figure.

Aikka looked at it hard, the figure was sitting Seiza style (Popular Japanese style, leaning on knees) and two large points emitted from it's head.

"That must be the Lupinenation" he said

The figure was indeed Cailin.

Cailin's Ear's twitched as Aikka approached, her eyes drifted over to him but yet her pose didn't change.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely (Well I think she has a right to be a little rude with him)

Aikka sighed again

"I have come to apologize" he began

Cailin blinked in shock,

"Molly told me what you did for her, and on beharth of her I thankyou" he continued

"Ok whats the catch?" she asked standing up and facing him

Aikka blinked in confusion, then carried on

"It seems I took your clans reputation abit too far, I've heard stories of how your clan massacred thousands in order to get what they want"

Cailin frowned. She'd heard it all before.

"Those that came before me may have murdered for things they wanted, but I'm not a slave to my past- I am my own person" she said

Aikka smiled "That is very honourable"

Cailin winked

"I do have one question though" he said spoiling the moment.

Cailin wondered his question

"Molly, told me that you suffered many injuries while saving her, yet I do not see a single scratch on you, how did you heal so fast?" he asked

Cailin laughed

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" she joked

Aikka chuckled.

With things settled, Cailin ran off (to do whatever it is she does when she's not mentioned) Aikka's thoughts drifted back to Molly, quickly he returned to his hanger and towards his princess.

**Ok, sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer. I've decided there will be 6 chapters and a special song type thing at the end in chapter 7 that sum's up Aikka and Molly's friendship at the end of the series, when they depart.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, if I can update- hopefully Friday/Thursday sometime.**

**Chapter 5-Confrontation**

**Reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**Ok, I thought I'd update now! I've wrote out the entire story and now I've just got to put it up, ok this is the longest chapter I've wrote, and thanks to all that reviewed. You'll have to see what happens to Cailin, you'll see why she's here and what she's does to rebuild her Rep.-You all know what reputation the Lupinenations have, don't you?**

**I own Wolfly's!**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all….**

Chapter 5- Confrontation

Aikka walked into his room, Kara had fallen asleep.

"Kara, you can go to bed now" he said

Kara snapped awake.

"You were gone longer then expected, Prince" she yawned

"I had something to do" he replied

"She should wake up in the morning fully healed, my magic has done a great job, and I'm still surprised that her back was not broken" she smiled

Aikka nodded, Kara left the room,

Aikka sat on the stool Kara had left by the side of the bed.

He tried to stay up all night to watch Molly, but eventually he fell asleep.

Morning struck Alwas, light poured onto Aikka, making him stir. He opened his eyes to see Kara standing over him.

"Good morning" she smiled

Aikka sat up and nodded

"Good morning young earth pilot" Kara continued

Aikka turned to Molly, she was awake, and a blush had spread over her face.

Kara walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked

Molly nodded still blushing

"Thanks for helping me" she smiled

Aikka returned the smile, making her blush even more

"I have apologized to your friend, the Lupinenation, it seem's I took her reputation a little too far" he explained

Molly smiled. Everything was back to normal.

Aikka loved it when she was happy, it made him happy, he never wanted her smile to leave, if anyone tried to make it go away he'd hurt them- even if it's a Crog.

"Since we have no race today, I thought that you would like to take a walk with me" he asked he.r

Molly now blushed a deep crimson

"Why are you blushing so much?" he smiled

"I…er…that is.." she began looking away.

Aikka put a hand on Molly's face, she turned and looked into his blue eyes in silence. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. (O.o)

Different emotions ran through both of them, including happiness and lust.

Aikka stood up and extended a hand to help Molly out of bed.

"First, we need to get you cleaned up" he smiled

Molly took his hand and heaved out of bed, but not all of her strength had returned and she swerved slightly, Aikka picked her up in his arms-

"I shall carry you to the bathroom, Kara has prepared some clothes for you" he said.

Molly's thoughts buzzed as she held onto Aikka, her Aikka. His strength was incredible

About an hour later, Molly was cleaned and refreshed with her energy returned- Kara had provided her with Earth clothes with included a black pair of trousers and a green short sleeved top.

The sun shone onto the lake outside the Nourasian hanger, Molly walked out with Aikka, hand in hand.

"I wonder if Don Wei is worried about me?" she said

"Do not worry, Kara went over earlier and explained what happened" Aikka said, reassuring her.

A faint cheer sounded, it came from the arena

"Shall we go watch?" Aikka asked Molly, she nodded

Both pilots made their way over to the arena, one race was just finishing.

"We have a winner!" the announcer cried.

Molly stared at the finishing line; a large object flew over it and stopped in the middle of the winners circle.

"What is that?" she gasped looking at the winner. Instead of a star racer, a giant beast had won the race- a giant wolf with wings.

"I believe they're called Wolfly's" Aikka explained

The announcer blared over the cheering audience

"And the winner is Cailin, supporting the Lupinenation Clan!"

The Wolfly headed back through the entrance gate, it made it's way to the hangers, as it walked forward, Molly approached.

"Congratulations on winning!" she beamed

The Wolfly looked at her and seemed to smile. It then lifted it's head and let out a melodic howl. Both Molly and Aikka heard it and went into a trance-like-state.

It lasted a mere second, and both pilots returned to normal.

"What was that?" Aikka asked blinking

The giant Wolfly was gone, and in it's place stood Cailin

"Sorry, I don't like it when people see how I change into my star-racer, I like to keep it a secret" she smiled rubbing the back of her head.

Cailin turned to Aikka

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna' take your princess for a while, you don't mind do you?" she asked grabbing Molly's wrist and pulling her away.

Aikka chuckled.

As the girls chattered quietly a few meters away- a strange present made Aikka study his surroundings; a large figure was watching them, hidden in the shadows of a hanger. It was a Crog!

"That must be the one that hurt Molly" Aikka thought looking at him.

The Crog lifted a finger and beckoned Aikka towards him, Aikka obeyed and walked.

The Crog sneered

"How many times will you betray us, young Prince?" he asked "I've caught you many times with the Earth pilot- your not growing attached are you?"

Aikka gritted his teeth

"The Earth girl is useless and should be destroyed!" The Crog roared.

"Molly is not useless, she is the greatest pleasure in this race- and you will be the one destroyed for hurting Molly!" he cried pulling out his sword.

The Crog laughed, quickly it grabbed Aikka- it's hand covering his entire body

"You will not betray us again!" he yelled throwing Aikka like a tennis ball.

Aikka landed harshly on the ground, Molly and Cailin turned to him.

"Aikka!" she cried

He tried to sit up but couldn't.

The Crog stepped into the sunlight. Cailin growled, baring her fangs, she ran forward at incredible speed and sunk her teeth and claws into it's body- but the armor covering the Crog made it hard to get a grip. As Molly ran to Aikka, the Crog pulled out a plasma gun and aimed it…

**Ok, here's chapter 5- A bit longer then the others but that's what make's it sweet, chapter 6 will be updated ASAP, I've already written the ending and I think everyone will be surprised at what happens- oh and AIkkaxMolly fluff will go on- a little more in the next chapter then this one (Nightfall2525, you'll like this part).**

**Chapter 6- A life for a life- will be updated tomorrow please review, I love reading them.**


	6. Chapter 6 a life for a life

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer is on the blink- again I hope you are all ready for the last chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed, here's chapter 6 AikkaxMolly**

Chapter 6- A life for a life

The Crog squatted Cailin away and aimed for Molly's body and shot his plasma gun.

Molly was so fixed on getting to Aikka that the plasma gun didn't even register with her, she didn't see them- but she felt them- as they passes cleanly through her body! She stopped a few meters from Aikka and blinked

"Aikka" she said weakly before collapsing to the floor

"MOLLY!" both Aikka and Cailin cried

Aikka ran over to her, not caring about his own pain in the right side of his body, and cradled her in his arms

"Molly?" he stutted

Blood soaked through Molly's clothes and onto Aikka, the blood was coming from her chest.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he hugged the lifeless body of Molly. (TT)

Cailin stood watching, stunned at the scene before her. The Crog laughed deeply, Cailin's feelings of upset mixed with her anger, getting more intense as the Crog continued to laugh. It turned to walk away after fulfilling it's duty, a growl made him stop and turn.

A Wolfly pounced on him, it was Cailin in her racer form, it was twice the size of the Crog so easily pinned him down

"Get off me, betraying me is…" he began

"I do care" Cailin snapped baring her gigantic fangs "You've killed my friend so now, I'll kill you!"

Cailin lifted her head, baring her fangs

"Now die!" she cried bring her jaws down to clasp around the Crogs neck and snap it, but instead of biting bone and flesh, Cailin bit air.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself

The Crog had disappeared

"How did he do that, I had him pinned down" she growled

"He has gone back to his home planet where he will be executed at once, taking the life of a racer is against the rules!" came an old voice

Cailin looked up, to see Satis, the avatar's helper

"Why did you do that?" she growled

Satis sighed, not fearing Cailin at all

"Please, calm down, or I may have to disqualify you too" he said

Cailin retreated and stood watching him

"It's unfortunate that the Earth team had to drop out of the competition, I really liked them" Satis sighed walking past Cailin and towards Aikka and Molly.

Aikka looked at him, he was still taller then Satis even when he was on his knee's.

"Please, the avatar must know away to bring her back, turn back time, please can't he do something?" Aikka begged, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. A prince never should show his feelings but Aikka couldn't care less now, he only cared about Molly.

Satis shook his head

"I'm afraid not- in this galaxy if one being wants something they must give something in return of equal value, it's called Equivalent Exchange, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do now"

Aikka hugged Molly tighter, Satis began to walk away

"Wait!" shouted Cailin back in her lupin form

Satis looked at her

"Equivalent exchange?" she said

Satis nodded

Cailin's voice lowered so only Satis could hear her

"How about a life for a life?" she asked

Satis gasped

"You cannot be serious?" he said

Cailin looked over at Molly and Aikka

"I've never had a friend before, Molly and Aikka were the first friends I've had" she began

"I entered this race in order to rebuild my rep, and make friends, I've finally done at least one of them"

Satis stroked his beard

"C'mon Satis, I know who you are, and I know what you can do" she pleaded

Satis sighed

"If you are sure then I will"

Cailin nodded

"However I request one thing, the pain she felt from her last attack, make it go, like it never happened"

Satis nodded and powered up his staff.

Cailin walked over to Aikka and Molly

"Aikka" she said softly, he looked up

"Molly will return to you, I've made a deal, my life for her's- she's very lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do" she said

Aikka stopped crying and looked at her

"You would do that?" he asked

Cailin winked a yes

"Oh and before I go, do you love this girl?" she asked "Promise me you'll protect her"

Aikka blinked

"I love her more than anything" he said "I promise"

Cailin smiled

"When she wakes up tell her, she was an amazing friend"

Aikka nodded

Cailin ran to Satis, he muttered a few words and Cailin's body began to glow.

"See ya" she smiled, doing the peace sign to Aikka. Satis's staff grew brighter, Cailin's body disappeared into a million lights, and drifted over to Molly.

Aikka turned back to Molly and whispered quietly

"Molly? Can you hear me?"

No reply, Aikka looked away

"Aikka?" came a weak voice

Aikka returned his gaze to Molly, her eyes were open and staring up at him

"Molly, your alive!" he cried hugging her

Molly returned the hug. Satis stood next to them,

"You had a very strong friend, Molly" he said

Molly looked at him confused

"Your friend, the Lupinenation, gave up her life so you could live" he explained

Tears stung her eyes

"Really?" she asked

Both Aikka and Satis nodded. Molly didn't know what to feel, happiness because she was alive or deep sorrow because she was alive.

"She did not mind doing it" Aikka said reassuring her "She said you were a true friend, her first and she didn't want you to die, she also promised me to protect you from now on"

Molly blushed at this thought, if Cailin gave her life up freely for her, who was she to intervene?

Instead she planned to use this new life for good. A new life for a new day.

Molly looked into Aikka's eyes.

"yes" she thought " A new life"

**Ok, thanks to all who commented on my story- I will put up the song that symbolises the feelings at the end of series whenever I can get to a computer.**

**Please review sorry it took me so long to write! I will make another story.**


	7. Chapter 7Feelings of Oban

Bestest friends, a song dedicated to the final episode of Oban

Sometimes friend's have to leave,

It's very sad but true,

But this I do believe,

Friends still apart of you

And if you go away,

And live in some other place,

I will think of you each day,

And see your smiling face.

And I will always be your friend,

No matter where you are,

Just around the bend

But very, very far.

Wherever you will go,

When you meet your journey's end

No matter what

I still will be your friend.

I will always be your friend,

Although we're far apart,

I'll see you in my dreams,

And feel you in my heart.

And we won't be so sad,

If we meet again

And when we do,

I still will be your friend

Your very, truest, Bestest friend!


End file.
